


Prank

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John Paulo Nase, Bottom Sejun, Dildos, Dom Stell, Dom StellVester Ajero, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Spanking, Sub John Paulo Nase, Sub Sejun, TikTok, Top Stell, Top StellVester Ajero, cum facial, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Stell decides to prank his lover Sejun by playing the song "Put your head on my shoulders." Because he knew his lover loves to sing to that song. What Sejun didn't know was that the song had a twist.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> haha This is inspired by a TikTok by @mia_verdeschi so If it doesn't make sense to you, I'll make sure to follow my post of this with a the tiktok inspiration. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy some crack that is my grammer and story haha :)

**STELL POV**

I walk into our small apartment living room and there I see Sejun, my lover, sitting on the couch as usual and reading some AO3 stories on his laptop. He was even too busy reading to even look at me, I roll my eyes and smiled on how cute he is when reading.

I look at him, his hair is a total mess, he is wearing a large sweater that is slightly big on him, and of course the cute shorts that I bought him last tuesday.

I then sit on the bean bag that is right across from him, admiring him as he stares into his screen. 

Hours has passed and I was getting quite bored, I then take my airpods from my pocket and connect it to my phone to watch some TikToks. Sejun was not the type to do TikTok or get around to knowing about it, me on the other han is a huge fan of it and would post almost daily If I didn't have a job that requires me to be there daily. 

As I scroll through my "for you" page on TikTok, I found a TikTok with an audio that was familiar to me, the audio sounded like Paul Anka's "Put Your Head On My Shoulders". But As I continue listening to it, it changes into a more "sexual" version of the sweet song. The song then makes me think of my lover, singing it, and both of us doing what the song was stating--- it made me slightly horny.

I then look at my beautiful lover, still reading some fanfiction from his favourite series like "Brooklyn nine-nine" and "Big Bang Theory." in which gave me and idea. I know Sejun loves the old classics, and if I play this he would sing and listen to it play, what he won't know is that I'm recording his reaction and will be uploading it to TIkTok and then I can tease him for the rest of the week using this video--- It's pure genius. 

I then go press the audio button, set my camera facing Sejun, making sure it's not obvious as I rest my back on the bean bag. I then hit play, the song then starts to play and It immedietly grabs Sejun's attention. I was excited as I waited for the best part of the song, I wanted to just laugh out loud but I don't want to get caught too early. 

Sejun continous to sing, until--- **"Put your legs on my shoulders~"** , once he hears that instead of the original lyrics, he immedietly turns to me in a shocked expression but the song didn't stop. **"Pull me in your thighs, baby~"** , his face starts to flush, trying to hide his face as I started laughing but in a more quite manner so that he could still hear the next part. **"Squeeze me oh so tight, show me~"** , He then removes his hands from his face and just slam his laptop close and starts balling in laughter, not believing what he was hearing. **"Cut my air supply off. So put your hands on my head dear~"** , He then puts his laptop away, still blushing but then I start to notice he was covering his crotch, I smirk at how cute he was acting. **"Pull me closer now, baby, I'll speak a silent vow, tell me. I promise you will fall in love~",** I then stop playing the song, putting my phone aside, and admiring him as he tries to hide the bulge in his pants.

I then call for his attention by saying in a low voice _"Oh John Paulo~",_ he faces me, not saying a word but still blushing. I point to the bulge in his pants and he immedietly looks away. I signal him to come over to me, he then looks at me with a shy expression as if we have never done it before. Once he arrives infront of me, I grin, Caressing his hard on as he shudders under my touch. His legs, already quivering from just me palming his crotch, he even tilts his head back and whimpers. _"S-Stell..."_ , He moans as he tries to keep himself still and standing, I couldn't help myself either and started gropping my own crotch as I admire my helpless lover whimpering for my affection. _"Give me a kiss baby~"_ , I tell him as I put my grip on his waist, as he slowly leans forward giving me a soft and passionate kiss.

I bite on his bottom lip, sucking on it and making his lips bruise before shoving my tongue in his mouth. He moans in my mouth as I pull him onto my lap, letting my hard on rub onto his thick ass.

We then parted from our kiss after a couple of minutes to let ourselves breathe, I look at my lover who's already panting and out breathe as I slowly let my eyes travel around his tired body. I then give his waist a tight squeeze before leaning into his ear and whispering, _"You want me, don't you?~",_ I then run down his neck, laying down kisses and bruises. I then come to his collar bone, sucking lightly on a sensitive part making him gasp, _"You want me to do what the songs says, don't you?~"_ , I say as I grind my crotch on his ass making him whimper. _"Baby, I asked you a question. Do you want me to do it? to give it to you?~",_ I ask him in a stern low voice, giving his ass a tight squeeze and making him moan in my ear. _"Y-Yes S-S-Stell---- hngg....P-Please~"_ , he says, begging in such a beautiful manner. 

I then grab Sejun and gently put him on the ground _"Undress me._ _",_ I ordered him, glarring at him with a smirk on my face.

Sejun then begins to crawl towards me and slowly standing up, un-buttoning my blouse then slowly running his fingers to my pants but I immedietly stop him. _"Take it off, using your teeth and mouth."_ , I commanded him in a stern voice. He then bites onto the zipper and slowly starts pulling it down and once he has fully un-zipped my pants he then tried to un-button my pants. I grab the back of his head and rubbing his face onto my crotch, letting him feel my hard on. His muffled moans could only be heared before I remove my grip on his head and eventually he finally removes the button and slowly takes my pants off. He then uses his mouth, grabbing from the very front and center of my brief and gently pulling down. My cock twitches at the sight of how close his face was to my crotch, and his lips grazing my cock through the underwear's fabric.

He then finally removes my underwear and was about to take his own clothes off, but I stopped him again, _"I'll do it for you baby, just to be fair~"_ , I say in a low and deep voice.

I push him down on the ground by his shoulders, making him stand on his knees as I take off his shirt while running kisses down his chest. I then gently push him on his back, his nipples exposed and hard from my kisses. I then lightly graze my lips on his one nipple, he squirms but I hold him firmly by pinning his hands down and putting all my weight on his body. I then begin to flick them with my tongue, he moans a cry, his head tilted back as his toes curl with each time my tongue meets his hard nipple. I slowly sucked on one of them, then using my one of my hands to hold both of his hands together as I move my hands to his nipple, pressing them down and pinching them down as he cries in pleasure. _"S-Stell--- Ahh~ M-More~"_ , He moans as he archs his back.

My cock keeps on twitching wanting to just ram his tight hole already.

I then feel a liquid rubbing against my stomach, I then look down and realise his cock was already leaking on pre-cum. I then let go of his nipple and gave both of them one last suck before flipping Sejun on his all-fours.

Once Sejun has both his hands and knees on the ground, I push his head and chest down on the floor, holding him down by his nape. I made sure to not clog him from breathing and only choke by the side of his throat to restrict blood flow. His cock twitches in anticipation as more of his pre-cum drips on the floor, I smiled at the sight of my lovers hole aching to be dominated as it opens and closes. I give his ass a nice and loud slap, Sejun moans in pain and pleasure while tears run down his face. I laugh at the sight and gave another loud spank before rubbing my cock on his spanked ass. He quivers and tremble but still manages to shake his ass, wanting to be drilled now.

 _"Patients my little slut, no need to rush~"_ , I whisper in his ear as I continue to tease his hole by only rubbing my cock against it. 

I then let go of Sejun's nape and grab both of his arms and pulling them behind his back as I shove my whole length inside him. Sejun moaned out a cry like bloody murder, tears running down his cheeks as I fuck his tight hole ruthlessly. I then hold both of his hands again with one hand and start spanking his ass with each thrust, making Sejun cry in pleasure. 

_"Do you like it my little slut? Answer me!"_

_"A-Aah, Y-Yes---- U-Ugh H-Harder--- AHhh~"_

I, of course, answer to my slut's wishes. I then force Sejun to arch his back as I grip onto his ass tightly, pounding in with no mercy, he tries to find something to grip on but has none to hold on. I then grab a pillow near by for something he could grip onto as I pull his ass deeper onto my cock. I then started pushing deeper and deeper, putting all my weight on him as I felt my release become close. 

_"G-godammit baby, s-so tight---Ughh!"_

I groan in his ear, bitting and licking it as I give his ass another harsh slap. I then pull out for a bit to flip him over, wrapping his legs around my waist as he wraps his arms around my back. I then immedietly shove my cock back in, he then starts screaming lagain ike bloody murder but also moaning with so much pleasure, bring music in my ears. I keep probing my cock deeper into his tight hole, his inner walls squeezing my hard cock. He grips onto my back tightly, his nails digging deep into my skin making scratches on my back. I groan in pain and pleasure as his nail dug into my skin, it made me want to fuck him even harder.

I laid him back, down on the ground, fucking him harder and faster, I felt like I was close to my limit and so I pulled out. His hole wanting to hold onto me, but I still pulled out, making him whine when I pulled myself out.

His hole was opening and closing, wanting something in it to fill up the emptiness. I then reach for one of the drawers, opening it, and pulling out a pretty large dildo. I show it to Sejun as he bounces his cute, thick ass in anticipation. I then shove the dildo in his ass, making him scream and jerk his hips forward, thrusting into the air. _"I want you to keep fucking yourself with that dildo in your ass while suck my cock, okay?",_ I say to him as I patted his now red ass. 

I then sit back on the bean bag as Sejun crawls toward me, the dildo still burried in his ass as I stroke my own cock in anticipation and excitedness at the sight of his struggling.

He then puts his mouth over my cock and slowly encloses his lips around my head. I tilt my head back, groaning in pleasure as Sejun then slowly takes my cock deeper into his mouth while he was fucking himself with the dildo in his ass. I then grip a handful of his hair and forcefully shoving him down on my cock, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag as I moaned from the warm feeling of his mouth surrounding my cock. _"Ugh-- you're so warm baby~",_ I moaned, as his warm mouth was fully enclosed around my hard cock and making him make muffled moans. _"Baby, put the dildo on the ground and bounce on it, I'll fuck your mouth~"_ , I say with a low growl as Sejun sits on the dildo and starts to bounce up and down, moaning in pleasure as he pulls his mouth away from my cock. 

I first watch my lover as he fucks himself and as I massage my cock. Then I grab his face, and forcefully shove my cock in his mouth and continously thrusting in out of his mouth while he keeps on bouncing on the dildo. 

_"G-God f-fucking dammit--- you like my cock don't you?~ You just love taking head, right?~"_

he couldn't reply to me properly, but he still manages to reply something to me even if it was muffled by me none stop face fucking him.

I then felt myself about to reach my orgasm so I stopped myself and let Sejun suck me off.

As I stopped he immedietly continued it by sucking fast, making sloppy wet sounds, and hallowing his cheeks and even letting my cock hit the back of his throat for the sheer thrill of it. He keeps bouncing on the dildo, and going even faster, the sounds of his tight hole taking in a large cock made me reach my limit. 

I pull my cock out of his mouth and spraying my creamy liquid all over his face and mouth, and even generously pumping more into his mouth in which he swallows in joy. I then notice his own cock twitch, he was getting close so I lay him on the bean bag with his ass in the air, quickly removing the dildo in his ass as I probe three my own fingers inside his ass. He moans in pleasure as I thrust in and out, faster and faster. He grips onto the bean bag tightly screaming, _"S-STELL I-I'M G-GONNA C-CUM---"_ , I grinned and leaned into his ear and whispered, _"Then come for me baby, come for your master~"._

Soon after a couple of thrust, Sejun then shoots his own warm liquid onto the bean bag and plopping his face and tired body onto the softness of the comfy chair. I then pull out my fingers and giving them a quick suck, tasting Sejun's ass.

I then pick him up and headed to our bedroom, carefully tucking him in bed and grabbing some wet wipes to wipe off the cum on his face. After cleaning him up I climbed on the bed with him, His back facing me as I wrap my arms around his waist. I then turn off the lamp light and gave my lover a goodnight kiss before falling asleep with him in my arms.

_"I'll just post the video tomorrow..."_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> great job! you stuck around, hope you enjoyed it. Love you :)


End file.
